Tales of Berseria: Wrath
by YootisPoshil
Summary: A tale following the adventures of Velvet and her merry, misfit friends. Join Velvet as she returns to Midgand with a chance to make amends for her previous crimes. New friends and foes await her return, how will she handle them? Contains spoilers from the game, its advised to finish the game or do prior research of the plot and character development.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of Berseria: Wrath**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello readers and welcome to my little spot in the fan fiction archives. Just recently beaten Tales of** Berseria **and boy was it a challenge. A difficult game, but a great story. I felt an urge to write a tale of events after the endgame of** Berseria **so** expect **spoilers and the sort. Read, rate, review, do what you want. Feedback is always appreciated. With that, enjoy my story: Wrath**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Inbalance**

Man is born and doomed with sin but he has the choice to walk the path of good or evil. Some choose a path willingly, others force those to choose either out of cooperation or force.

Good and evil is viewed in endless forms, whether it's backed with reason, morals, etcetera.

One particular woman didn't believe in what defines good or evil, there's either justice, survival, or victims. Enter Velvet Crowe, formerly a human now the power thirsty daemon who sought to avenge the death of her younger brother Laphicet from the hands of her brother-in-law Artorious.

Revenge didn't seem to cut out for the daemon, especially the many obstacles she endured, one that triumphs them all is when Velvet tragically learns that her brother wasn't killed, but revived to become the powerful demi-god Innominat and "purify" the world from pain and sin.

The idea seemed nice on paper, but cleansing the world by robbing their free will, pain, or any emotion defeats the purpose of anything that makes life worth living for.

Thanks to the aid of some unusual but powerful allies, Velvet foils Artorious and Innominat's plans of the world's purification, but it doesn't cover what Velvet committed after the many lives she robbed of to achieve her goal. We take place at where...

* * *

 ** _Present Day, one year after Innominat's fall_**

Her task finally fulfilled, Velvet Crowe embraces and drains her younger brother embodied as Innominat the Suppressor to end any plot of robbing mankind's free will. Some can say it as an act of redemption for the daemon.

The malakim she named Laphicet (Phi for short), his voice echoes fadely as she and the Empyreon God in her grasp plummet into an endless void of nothingness.

Velvet didn't care, as long Phi lives on to give hope to the world, she was more than happy to give herself up.

And her wishes were kept, Phi kept to his word and restored order and hope to the world and mankind, sacrificing his malak form as the new Empyreon Maotelus to replace the Suppressor.

The world is now free from evil and tyranny with the aid of Maotelus's power and guidance. Despite the malevolence and sin existing in the world, Maotelus and his allies strive to protect the world from those who wish to corrupt it with ideal on enslaving it from sadness or pain, where the hardship is what builds a great world.

A world Arthur always wanted, Velvet thought. Only this time, a world of true happiness instead of forced content.

That said, the Suppressor and the Lord of Calamity fade into oblivion, never to be seen or heard again. So the tale goes, but another says otherwise.

The Nether, the empty world of the dead where souls are punished to thrive in a perpetuating land of nothing and loneliness. Well, loneliness is a lie as the population increased to one, Velvet Crowe.

Velvet didn't care, she felt her punishment was just for the evil so brought to her loved ones. The hatred that dwelled in her heart was one of the many creations of daemons in Midgand, creatures with the sole purpose of leeching off the goodness the world can provide.

But even this punishment wasn't enough, the true punishment was Velvet couldn't die or feel anything but despair, a true sentence to the pain she wrought to the living.

"Perhaps for the best, my emotions drove me to madness." Velvet mumbled to herself. On the plus side, the powerful Innominat ceased to exist due to the lack of sustenance and malevolence in the Nether to fuel his body. Velvet would be affected by this need, but the remainder of her humanself kept her going, for the time being at least.

She examined her bandaged arm that hides her true form, a daemon arm with the power to consume daemons and humans for nourishment and power. There was nothing for Velvet to nourish her body, yet fate refuses her true peace in death. Days, months, years, Velvet lost count for how long she's lived in the nothingness that's the Nether.

"Getting bored already? Good."

A second voice caught Velvet's attention. She quickly spun around weapon in hand, ready to face the owner of said voice. This world was supposed to be void of anyone else, who else could be here beside her?

The voice eventually confronted Velvet, in the form of a silver bear. Its fur well kept and glimmers brightly to the Nether's white void. Perhaps the second most beautiful thing Velvet has ever come across.

"Fear not child, I come bearing a message." The animal spoke.

"If that's your way of a joke, that was barely funny." Velvet scoffed after sheathing her weapon.

"Ah, even empty of emotions, you manage to retain a sense of humor." The bear chuckled.

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's rather what you want."

"I have no time for riddles, what do you want?" Velvet asked.

The bear simply nodded delightfully, marching its way towards a small puddle created out of the void.

"Tell me Miss Crowe, if you could return to the world of the living, to see your friends and family once more, would you?" The bear asked.

Velvet stopped in her tracks upon the question. Surely it was a hypothetical question, yet the tone from the bear sounded serious.

"If there was some way or power to do so, I wouldn't hesitate."

"That'a good answer, who would wish to live in this realm." the bear mumbled.

"What are you..."

"Young Velvet, I am Shi Foresworn, the last line of Foreseers and master of the Nether, I come to offer you a second chance to redeem yourself. Even a daemon vile as yourself still has good in the heart. To that, I shall return you to the world among the living."

"What!? How so!?"

"Funny you should ask. You and your merry band broke the balance by awakening the Four Empyreons to ensure you achieved your goal in defeating Shepherd Artorious and Innominat the false savior. You intrigued the Gods, you've done terrible things to achieve your goal yet you found kindness along the way, and even brought a malakim to life, scratch that a new Empryeon to life. To that, you've been rewarded a chance of redemption."

"Is it possible, for me to return?"

"I don't jest, and I take this offer."

"Even so, what is else for me redeem myself?" Velvet added.

"For starters, help your friend Laphicet bring Midgand out of danger from the battles ahead, make amends with your allies, whatever you feel it's right."

"In that case, I accept the offer."

"The expected answer from the hero." Shi mumbled. "You'll return back to the world, but take caution, you'll regain your emotions once more. Control them for greater pains and misfortunes lie ahead. There's more to your return but I'll let you learn along the way."

Velvet nods in agreement, a part of her feeling joy, something she wouldn't expect to feel after being sent to this forsaken realm. That said, Shi the Bear softly growls a mantra, a beam of light engulfing Velvet, sending her to the world of the living.

"Enjoy your new life, Velvet Crowe. I pray you can last a bit longer than the previous life."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you've enjoyed so far. Tales of** Berseria **and content belong to Bandai Namco Studios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Second Coming**

* * *

 _ **New Midgand, Present Day**_

Shi's incantation was a lot stronger than Velvet expected. The light surrounding her was a lot to bear, almost felt as though it was burning her up like a roaring flame. The pain eventually subsided, replacing it with a new sensation of life.

Once Shi's light faded away, Velvet finds herself on a plain of vast grass and trees. The calming breeze from the wind and the gentle notions from the thickets was a nice touch, but Velvet didn't expect to feel a sense of joy again.

The sudden rush of new life took Velvet by storm. What she couldn't feel before came back like a tidal wave.

It took a moment for Velvet to adjust to her new surroundings, but she knew she was alive. Not as a walking daemon eater but a human, much like her previous life.

Her hopes were tossed out when she glanced down at her left bandaged arm, still feeling the demonic power it emitted, faint but still present.

But beyond her arm, Velvet felt the pleasant breeze of the wind, the crisp fresh air filling her lungs, and a form of inner peace in her.

Before she knew it, she started smiling, she was back.

Velvet quickly refocused on learning where she currently is as the area was unlike anywhere she's been. Shi didn't mention where she was placed or how long she was gone for and it raised several questions on whether her friends are nearby, or alive at all.

Shaking away the idea that she was gone that long, Velvet raced across the plains in hopes of coming across either a village, town, road, any form of civilization for answers.

Not before long, Velvet found a dirt road overlooking a vast lake. Near the shore of the lake is a wooden sign, perhaps a waypoint for Velvet to find her current location. Upon approaching the sign, something caught Velvet's attention.

The lake stood still. Not even the wind could force the water in motion as if the lake was frozen. Velvet took a closer look at this odd finding and found a woman in the water facing her.

The woman looked very familiar, garbed in armor and the same golden eyes staring back at her. Velvet soon realized that she was facing her reflection, or to her someone completely different.

Velvet's hair is vastly shorter, stopping right at her shoulders. And her armor wasn't all tattered but repaired into a fine set fit for royalty. More importantly, Velvet noticed a necklace in the shape of a bear around her neck. Possibly a little memento left by Shi Velvet thought.

"Good ma'am!" a voice catching Velvet's attention.

Velvet turned to spot a lone merchant with a rather oversized backpack. His robes were a dark shade of violet and rather torn up as though he was mauled by a bear. The merchant also wore a cowl with a mask covering everything but his eyes, which glowed a faint red.

Something was definitely off with the merchant to Velvet, but she kept her guard up and approached the man calmly.

"My, young stranger, you don't seem like a local." the merchant spoke up.

"My thoughts exactly." Velvet replied. "Anyway, you wanted my attention?"

"Ah yes, you seem to hold certain knowledge. I'm searching for the city of Helms Brook, perhaps you've seen it?"

"Helms Brook?" Velvet thought. That city name wasn't familiar at all during her travels in the previous life. "Where am I?"

"Miss, you seemed troubled. Something the matter?"

"Merchant, have you ever heard of a dragon by the name of Maotelus?" Velvet asked.

"The 5th Empyreon? The same one I'm looking for. His power is known across Desolation. The humans have built him a temple to reside in Helms Brook, the city I'm trying to get to."

"Helms Brook, guess I'm heading there as well." Velvet said.

"And perhaps I saved us the trouble of looking any further."

The merchant points out towards the lake from where the two stood at. Pass the stretching waters was the horizon of a vast city made of stone floating on top of the lake's waters.

"How mighty convenient." the merchant mumbled. "Well I best make my rounds before heading into the city. Best you make your way into the city, bandits may be roaming around the area."

"Many thanks Merchant, I wish you the best in your travels." Velvet said to the Merchant before he walks off down the dirt path. Alone once more, Velvet makes her way towards the gleaming city on the lake deep in thought.

"No mistake, he's a daemon." Velvet thought. "His malevolence is vastly powerful, yet he shows no signs of being a threat, what's going on here?"

Typically in cases of daemon outbreaks or humans teeming with strong malevolence, the atmosphere would warp into a vile domain of evil and animosity. Oddly though the area seems peaceful minus a daemon merchant walking around. Did Laphicet achieve true peace where both man and daemon can coexist?

The questions will have to wait for Velvet notices five, burly men making their way towards her, weapons in hand. No doubt the bandits the Merchant warned of.

"Hello missy." one of the men spoke up. "If you would be so kind to cough up your gald and maybe we won't punish you as much."

"Strong words coming from a weak man." Velvet spat at the lowly thug. "I suggest you go along your way or you'll leave with more than your pride broken."

"A cocky whelp, fine your funeral." the bandit growled, unsheathing a large broadsword from behind.

"Tsk."

Without hesitation, Velvet unsheathes her blade and disarms the charging bandit with ease. The man lashed out to punch Velvet, only to allow his arm to get cut by one of Velvet's daggers hidden in her boot. Before he could reach for his weapon with his good hand, Velvet stomps on the bandit's arm, compressing his arm towards the point of breaking his arm.

The bandit reels back in pain, clinging onto his wounded arm.

"He'll live." Velvet taunted. "Any other takers?"

The bandits gladly declined and raced off with their wounded comrade in a panic.

"Tsk, bandits." Velvet scoffed, retracting the blades from her right arm and boots. For being trapped in the Nether for who knows who long, Velvet was still glad her combat prowess is still top notch.

That conflict resolved, Velvet continues her way towards the city in hopes of finding a lead on Laphicet's whereabouts or anyone she knew.

* * *

 **A/N: That concludes this chapter. The next one will be up around next week. Thanks for reading and the support all, hope to hear from you all again in the next** **update!-** Poshil

 **All content belong to the owners and producers of Bandai Namco Studios and** Unfotable **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Helms Brook**

* * *

Onslaughts of street vendors, stone streets brimming with people, Velvet once again steps foot into the chaos of a city.

After arriving inside the walls of Helms Brook, Velvet finds herself in a buzzing city full of commerce and business, unlike any city she's visited before. Shoppers and vendors exchanged goods left and right but occasionally watch their own wares in case of any shoplifter or pickpocketer.

The city is also known for their share of bandits like the ones Velvet ran into earlier in the outskirts. She already notice a few of the thugs walking about bearing the same attire and insignia like the previous bandits she ran in earlier. Whether word from her attack was known or not, she kept her guard up.

Velvet continue her way down the busy streets in search of a tavern or inn to acquire information about more of this new land she's in. Owners of such establishments tend to know various kinds of information of the layout, mostly helpful for adventurers, travellers, or hunters.

To her relief Velvet spots a building with a sign marked: "Chief's Pub and Fine Spirits."

Entering the building, Velvet steps inside a medium sized room built in fine wood and stone. The aromas of high quality liquor and meat was a pleasant sensation for Velvet. Due to Shi's magic, Velvet wondered if her smell has return, could she taste again?

She approached the bartender, a young man dressed like any other pub employee greets Velvet with a smile.

"Hello Miss, welcome to Chief's Pub and Fine Spirits, have you decided what to order?" the bartender asked.

"Not sure yet, may I see the menu?" Velvet asked.

The bartender nodded and handed Velvet a wooden board with a piece of parchment attached to it. Written on the board is a list of drinks and food items from various meat dishes to delicate desserts. Already half the items on the list made Velvet's stomach long for food. She's eager to taste food once again.

Velvet rumaged through her belt and found a pouch of gald she "borrowed" from the bandits she ran into earlier. There's 500 pieces of gald within the pouch, enough to get her food and possibly some gels and potions for her travels ahead.

The bartender returns with a pitcher of water, and stops in his tracks when he spots Velvet's gald pouch.

"That mark..." the bartender mumbled. "No doubt, you're with Keith's gang huh? Fine, how much gald you want from me?"

"What?" Velvet replied, puzzled by the bartender's sudden animosity.

"Oh, this." Velvet said while setting the pouch on the bar. "Wasn't mine to begin with, some thugs wanted to start a fight. Let's say it didn't go well for them."

"Really now?" the bartender said in a surprised tone. "How many?"

"5 of them, I left one with a broken arm. Is it a crime to defend myself?"

"Oh no Miss, in fact, that's quite a feat! If only our city's knights were compentinate to even handle one of them."

Unsure whether to consider the bartender's comments as praise or not, Velvet places in her order of food and await the young man's return. He mentioned this gang of bandits under the leadership of this so called Keith, possibly a crook causing the folks in Helms Brook some trouble.

"Here you are!" the bartender returns with a bowl of steaming curry with several bread rolls. "Prickleboar stew, made my yours truly."

Velvet nods in thanks and takes a small spoonful of the stew. And just like that, Velvet couldn't help but smile. The stew was delicious, but more importantly she could taste it. After another bite, Velvet already is enjoying herself since the last life.

"Wow, this is really good!" Velvet commending the man's cooking.

"Glad to know, and it's on the house for putting Keith's goons in their place."

"May I ask, who's Keith and what's the deal with these bandits?"

"Certainly Miss. Keith is a notorious crook who recently was released from prison for 'good behavior.' I certainly don't believe that. Rumor says that Keith has some inside men among the Helms Knights, which explains his short sentence."

"Corruption in the system, when have I never heard of that before." Velvet grumbled in displeasure.

"Don't to be hasty in judgment ma'am. Despite the flaws in the knights, there's still several of them who give a damn to us commonfolk. Call themselves The Electus Knights, the high temple's protectors and practicers of magical artes. I forgot who runs them but folks say their leader is a kind, stalwart woman of integrity and skill." the bartender added.

"Hm. I think I know where I'm heading next. Where could I find these knights?"

"They usually are found in Maotelus's temple in the heart of Helms Brook either training or mediating. Take caution, getting in is tricky as you need certain...credentials to enter."

"Maotelus..." Velvet muttered to herself. "Phi's still alive."

"If you're planning on entering the temple, take these documents to the guards." the bartender said, handing Velvet a bundle of papers wrapped in twine. "Those are limited to the temple grounds. Thus you have no access in the temple itself. I'm sorry I can't assist you in any further."

"It won't be needed, you've done more than enough." Velvet replied with a smile after placing the documents away in her travel bag.

"Happy to help you Miss...sorry who should I address you by properly?"

"Velvet, Velvet Crowe."

"And I'm Eric. Enjoy your stay in Helms Brook. Visit this pub again if you would like a good meal or more information."

"Of course, have a nice day Eric." Velvet said before departing from the pub.

* * *

Velvet made her way into the heart of the city, which is unusually quieter than the other parts she traveled across. The temple of Maotelus was a tall stone building with several monuments of dragons surrounding the outer building and walls. The entrance was guarded by two knights and a large metal gate, supposedly the checkpoint Velvet would need to us the documents she acquired from Eric.

Velvet approached the guards with papers in hand. The guards simply nodded and allowed entry for Velvet with no trouble. One of the guards reminded her that she's only allowed within the temple grounds and access to the temple itself is prohibited.

She acknowledged the precaution and proceeded into the area in search of the "Electus Knights."

According to Eric the Bartender, they would be training somewhere around here. Velvet forgot to ask what these knights look like so finding them may be harder than she thought.

The knights across the temple grounds varied in different armor and color. The symbols etched into their clothing suggest their rank or role in the knight society of Helms Brook.

The guards said she was limited to the grounds, suggesting the higher ranking knights would be training safely within the temple. If they're going through the trouble of preventing commonfolk entering the temple, there's bound to be someone of high value inside.

Without drawing attention, Velvet quietly sneaks past several knights to reach some steps in the rear of the temple.

The interior is built with the finest marble and stone, complete with a small dragon statue and fountain with rows of candles flickering off the glass stained windows built high up. It was like a cathedral, Velvet could see why regular people couldn't walk in, the place was built for royalty only.

"Halt!"

"Shoot." Velvet cursed herself under her breath.

Velvet did as told and stopped in her tracks. The voice belonged to a woman, sounding very familiar.

"This area is off-limits to regular citizens. Only Imperial or Electus Knights are allowed to-"

The female voice stopped speaking to gasped in utter shock.

Velvet turns around to face her captors and spots three knights in blue and gold armor. The middle one being a familiar young woman, someone she fought and bonded alongside long ago.

"V-Velvet!?"

Before she could answer, Velvet watched the knight drop her spear and rush into her in a warm embrace.

"Good to see you again Eleanor."

* * *

 **A/N: That concludes this chapter. Enjoying so far? I pray so. Anyway, the next one should be up soon, and be prepared for the next chapter shall introduce a new ally and a deadly foe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey folks** **. Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter. I know I'm late for the scheduled updates but here we are. Enjoy!**

* * *

If she could, Eleanor would hug Velvet for ages. Never in her dreams would she see the friendly Daemon once more. It was all thanks to her sacrifice that thwarted Innominat's plot of purifying the world. It gave hope to mankind, and hope followed with a new order of government and peace.

"Eleanor, any chance you're going to release me?"

In an instant, Eleanor ceased her hugging in sheer embarrassment. Not the fact she hugged a friend of hers rather excessively but in front of her comrade-in-arms is rather something she wouldn't like her soldiers to see.

"Commander, this commoner a friend of yours?" one of the knights accompanying asked.

"Yes she is Dean. I'm sorry but I ask for a private audience with our guest. You two may start your patrol in the Northern Borders. Return to the barracks in 5 hours." Eleanor said to her two knights.

"Of course. We take our leave."

The knights bowed to Eleanor before dismissing themselves out of the temple grounds.

"First off, how?" Eleanor asked Velvet.

"How what?" Velvet said in a confused tone.

"How exactly are you alive? You know, hold that thought. I believe there's a certain somehow who's going to be pleased to see you again."

Velvet nodded and knew what Eleanor meant. And she too is eager to see what's changed during her absence.

The two female fighters entered Helms Temple, the centerpiece of all of Helms Brook. Much like the previous buildings, this temple hall from left to right is lavished with the finest stone statues of dragons and altars of all sorts.

Further into the temple, Eleanor led Velvet into a smaller stone hall sporting six different tablets. Each tablet is hued a different color; red, blue, green, orange, white, and black. One odd feature Velvet noticed was the black tablet lying shattered in bits as if it was crushed.

"We'll explain about that later, but first there's someone you should meet." Eleanor said to Velvet after noticing her friend's gaze focus on the crumbled tablet.

The two stop in front of a large monument. The statue is another dragon, much like the other statues Velvet noticed. This one's much bigger compared to the other ones surrounding the temple. The work for this one seemed to be with more care as the detail and design look very life-like.

"Ever wonder why this town is obsessed with dragon statues?" Velvet asked Eleanor.

"You'll see."

What Velvet thought was a dragon statue took her by surprise when the statue slowly stood up. Standing before Velvet is a silver dragon of awe and might. Instead of a roar, the dragon greeted with a stunned look.

"Velvet?" the dragon called out.

"That voice, Phi?" Velvet cried out in shock.

"It's been awhile since I heard someone call me that. But it is me Velvet."

"Wow." Velvet muttered under breath, still in awe of Phi's new form since he took the role as Empyreon. She knew consequences were going to be followed but becoming an all powerful dragon? Phi must've lucked out. "I'm sorry but did I miss something?"

"Oh boy, we got a lot of catching up to do." the dragon chuckled lightly.

* * *

The gentleness of nature calms the outskirts of Helms Brook with a peaceful silence, minus two knights marching across a dirt path.

Patroling some say is considered the most boring job as a knight. It can be taken for granted, but the day when that one patrol stops a scuffle, bandits, or comes running in to alert the kingdom of some attack or invasion, it can truly make a difference in saving lives.

For the Electus knights Dean and Shaun, it felt like a typical day along the borders of the Highlands. Of course Shaun hopes for a chance to test his skill on a real foe instead of Keith's bandits.

"Some day man, we're going to capture Keith. Think about how peoples' lives going to be easier with that snake gone from robbing and killing the folks." Shaun the knight boasted.

"Some day my friend. For now, we just continue our training and patrol until the commander can track down Keith's hideout." the knight called Dean replied.

"Speaking of the commander, who was that woman earlier?"

Dean hadn't thought more into the matter until his comrade brought it up. He usually sees Commander Eleanor as strict and reserved, but kind as well. The moment that stranger walks in, it was as though a great cloud of grief dissipated from the commander.

"Whoever she was, she must be close to the commander. It just nice to see her smile more genuinely than before."

"Women, the strangest creatures I tell you." Shaun commented.

"But can be a force to be reckoned with if provoked."

"Ditto."

The two knights continued down their route between the kingdom of Helms Brook and the Highland Peninsula overlooking the lake they live in. If no bandits are out this far it's safe to say the knights can call it in and report back to their commander.

During the trek back the knights come across two figures looking towards Helms Brook. Already Dean and Shaun sensed some malice from the two figures gazing towards their home.

"You can feel that Shaun?" Dean whispered.

"Definitely, they look like Golm Daemons." Shaun replied.

"I dunno, something is different with them."

"Let's find out."

With a strong resolve, the knights unsheathed their swords and approached the two daemons.

The gentleness of nature calms the outskirts of Helms Brook with a peaceful silence, minus two knights marching across a dirt path.

One of the two daemons clad itself in the most unusual armor, made of bones of various animals, topped with a helmet of a sheep's skull. The other larger daemon is simply shrouded in a cloak, but the glowing spines protruding from the fabric tells otherwise.

"Daemons of Golm, you've trespassed into the kingdom of Helms Brook. You are to immediately turn back and return to Golm or we are force to detain you." Shaun ordered.

"You hear that?" one of the daemons spoke up in a male voice. "A threat? That's a shame, if you played nicely, you would only lose a hand today."

"W-what?"

The daemon slowly turns around, revealing a grotesque face of what looks like a daemon mixed with a monkey.

"I'm unfortunately on a tight schedule. Thrak, go have fun. Until then, enjoy the afterlife."

The daemon turns away and starting making his way towards Helms Brook. Dean and Shaun tried to intervene, but only stopped in their tracks from the second Daemon standing before them.

"I don't have time for this!" Shaun shouted.

Shaun went to strike the larger Daemon. His sword made its mark, slicing straight through the neck of the larger foe. Or so he thought.

The knight's sword stopped at the daemon's neck, barely an inch in the creature's skin. The daemon simply giggled and grasped the knights forearm with terrifying strength.

Right before Shaun's eyes, the Daemon tears out his sword arm with ease as red liquid spurted and stained the grass. The knight stumbles back in agony as where his right arm supposed to be is dripping in crimson blood. Dean couldn't believe the sight of the horror. He felt himself losing his grip of his sword, and will to fight.

And just like that Dean drops his weapon and flees the opposite direction of his partner in sheer fright. He could still hear Shaun's cries for help. The ceaseless pleas followed by more tearing and laughing from the daemon is beyond horrible.

Dean continued running as fast as he could back to the kingdom. He needed to warn Eleanor of this new threat. But the image of Shaun's detached arm was the only thing clouding his thoughts. Before he could refocus, he couldn't move. The knight couldn't feel. The knight couldn't even breathe. Then a new thought dawn on him.

He realized he'll be joining Shaun when the demented daemon was standing in front of him, the Daemon's hand plunged in his chest.

It simply laughed softly, tearing organs and his ribcage out of Dean's body like a child opening a Christmas Gift. And thus Dean thought no more.

"Thrak!" a voice shouted out. "Stop playing with the human corpses."

The daemon acknowledged his superior's wishes and dropped the remains of Dean.

The gentleness of nature calms the outskirts of Helms Brook with a peaceful silence, minus two knights.

* * *

 **A/N: That wraps up this Chapter. Thanks for reading and the support all! I hope to pump out another chapter in a week. Until then, take care!- Poshil**


End file.
